Tis the Season
by Charming101
Summary: Human. Edward and Bella are married, with three children. What could possibly happen when they go to cut down a Christmas tree? Rated M for possible future lemons.
1. God's Greatest Gift, or His Worst

**Hey all. It's me. I know, I know, I haven't posted anything on my account in forever and year. It's scary really. Total Eclipse of the Heart is taking up all of my time, and finals are this week. Boo finals. Anyway, I'm not sure this will outlast Christmas, since it was originally written as a mini-Christmas story, but we'll see. Enjoy! And a special thanks to Kathy. You rock at Beta-ing, we should pay you ;)**

* * *

"Devyn! Let's go!" I stood at the bottom of the steps, yelling for my daughter to hurry. We needed to leave before the apocalypse came. Bella's finger trailed down my spine, her effort to calm me. The finger dipped into the waistband of my jeans, and traveled around to my stomach, hand following. When her hand started to move lower, a door slammed behind us, and the sound of crying broke me out of my reverie.

Bella's hand shot out of my pants when she saw the state of our boys, covered in snow, and Tristan's lip was bleeding slightly. The same lip was trembling as he reached out his arms for Bella, soft whimpers escaping him, "Momma…Natey hit me!"

Our six year old rolled his eyes, as he pulled his shoes off onto the rug in front of the door, "I didn't mean to hit him. He just got in the way."

My eyebrow arched, and Bella looked over at me, as she coddled our youngest. The four year old rested against his mother, his cold reddened face pressed into Bella's neck. She shivered at the sensation, and the cold seemed to snap her out of her daze, "Come on Tristan, let's get some hot chocolate. Your sister is going to be a while."

Nathaniel tried to dart past me, wanting some of the drink, too, but I caught him by the hood of his jacket. Lifting my middle child, I carried him to the couch. After plopping him down, I stood in front of him, as he looked down at the carpet, "Either explain, mister, or go to your grandpa Charlie's while we pick out a tree, it's your choice."

He plucked the mittens from his cold hands and held the sopping material out for me to take. I chucked them at the front door, and they bounced off the wall before landing on the rug. I grimaced, hoping Bella hadn't heard, praying that she wouldn't see the dark, wet spot, "Tristan got in the way. I was pulling the sled out of the garage, 'cause you said we could use it later. And he wouldn't move, and I was tugging, and I told him to move but he wouldn't and then it hit him in the face."

I winced, calling out to my wife, "Bella, love, use some hydrogen peroxide on his lip. The sled hit him; I don't know what might have been crawling on it in these past months."

Tristan screamed, and I could practically see him squirming, "NO! MOMMA! No 'roxide!"

Nathaniel snorted, "He's such a sissy."

Even though my son had tried to whisper, he knew I had heard when I narrowed my eyes, "Go pack an overnight bag."

"No! Dad! No, I don't want to stay with Grandpa Charlie! I want to help you chop down the tree! Please! I'm sorry!"

Kneeling so that I had his full attention at his level, I pressed my nose against his, "If you misbehave again, kiss this privilege goodbye. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Nathaniel looked dejected as I backed away. Tugging the blue hat away from his messy brown hair, I chucked that toward the front door as well. His brown tresses were as unruly as mine, but nothing close to the color. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with remorse, so I leaned forward to kiss his warm forehead, "Go change your clothes, you don't need to be cold when we cut down the tree."

As he ran out of the room, I sat down in my leather chair, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking about the past. Bella and I had been married when we were twenty, before I'd even completed college. Devyn Renee had come along one year later, with her mother's brown hair, and my green eyes. I knew as soon as I held her that we would have a heartbreaker on our hands, and boy, was I right.

Currently, she was 'dating' a boy named Scottie, at the young age of eight. Bella told me these circumstances were completely normal, and that both of our boys would be 'dating' by her age. Apparently, she and Jacob had 'dated' when they were eight, and she had even been with my best friend, Jasper for a short while when she was in fifth grade and he was in sixth.

What worried me was Devyn's current attachment to the phone, and the "I love you's" that she and Scottie were saying quite often. To remedy this, I had my six year old, Nathaniel Edward. He would listen in on their conversations, and even though his mother scolded him, he continued, so his dad wouldn't have a heart attack.

Nate was every dad's dream; he loved sports, and he played them well. He was currently playing pee-wee hockey, where he had a mean slap shot. He was a rough and tumble kid that wasn't afraid to get dirty. He also loved soccer, football, baseball, and basketball. The energy that he had was excessive, sometimes so much so that we told him to go run laps around the house, outside, of course.

Last came Tristan Charles, our resident momma's boy. It wasn't surprising, and even though I was a pediatrician with my father's practice, I didn't spend as much time with Tristan as I had with Nate. Lately, my dad was hiring new doctors to work alongside of me, and once things were more stable, I would be able to spend more time with my family. This weekend would be a test of the new guys' survival without either Carlisle or me.

My daughter had emerged from her room sometime during my thought process, and she was standing next to me, repeating my name, "Edward!"

"That's Dad to you. Thank you for gracing us with your presence."

Devyn giggled, dropping herself into my lap. Her long brown hair was curly, and her green eyes sparkled as she looked into mine, "Sorry, I was talking to Scottie, figuring out what we're doing for Christmas."

"About that…" I let my voice trail off when I heard knocking at the front door, making me smile, "Go get the door, Dev."

My eight year old daughter walked gracefully toward the front door, and I heard Tristan squeal from his spot in the kitchen. They both knew who was at the door, and I smiled when Devyn was engulfed in a hug from her uncle.

"Emmy!" My sons raced toward the front door, and after Emmett was done hugging Dev, he scooped up his two young nephews. Standing next to Rosalie was Emmett and Rose's son, Andrew.

He had his mother's piercing blue eyes, and his father's dark hair. Shaggy locks fell into his eyes, and ear buds were plugged into the sides of his head. I chuckled as he smiled sheepishly at Devyn. For being Rose and Emmett's son, he was extremely soft spoken, like his Uncle Jasper.

"Hey Dev."

"Hey Drew." Devyn smiled, she and Andrew always had fun, and she was the only one allowed to call him Drew. I sighed and stood, going over to greet my brother and sister-in-law.

"Edward, my brother, how's it hanging?" I rolled my eyes when he crushed me in a bear hug, as the four kids chattered excitedly.

"Wish it wasn't, to be quite honest with you." Rose laughed, as Bella came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, "If anyone wants hot chocolate, there's plenty in the kitchen."

Rosalie embraced Bella, kissing her cheek and the two women moved toward the kitchen, Rose wanted some hot chocolate, the kids tagged along. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, "So, not giving it to your wife enough?"

I glared at my brother, shoving him lightly, "You're an idiot. I've just been really busy."

"Not busy in the right ways, little brother. Not busy in the right ways."

"You know what?" The door bell rang and I shoved Emmett playfully, "Go get some hot chocolate, you child."

Jasper and Alice wandered in, my sister rubbing her very pregnant tummy. I embraced her gently, not wanting to hurt the child living inside her, "So, how's Finn?"

Alice smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek, "He's good; active, but good."

Jasper's hand was on his wife's stomach, rubbing soothing circles into her sweater covered flesh, "He's a kicker, this one."

After giving Jasper a one armed man-hug, we stood in the living room, talking quietly about the upcoming holiday. Nate ran out of the kitchen, chocolate across his upper lip. I could tell that he had become jittery from the hot chocolate; I just hoped it wouldn't cause a problem.

"Hey Daddy, hey Jazzy, Mom gave us hot chocolate, and it had marshmallows, and it was good, and I wanted some more, but I dropped the cup, and it chipped, and Mom said I couldn't have anymore and…" My son kept rambling even as Jasper pressed down on his shoulders to stop his incessant bouncing and I covered his mouth.

"What was your Momma thinking, Nathaniel Edward Cullen?" He giggled into my hand, sending vibrations across my palm. His tongue darted out to lick me, and I grimaced at the wet warm feeling of spit in my hand, "Do you have a death wish, boy?"

Nate giggled, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. But Momma wants you."

After scooping the dark haired Tasmanian devil from the floor, I went toward the kitchen with Jasper following me. Bella walked over to kiss my lips, then she kissed the tip of Nathaniel's nose, "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome, Momma! When are we leaving? Hmm? Hmmm? Hmmmm?"

I glanced at Andrew, who was talking to Devyn, and he glanced up at me when he noticed that I was staring at him, "First off, do you have any duct tape in your book bag, and second, where in the heck is my hug?"

Andrew blushed, hurrying toward me to give me the hug I'd asked for. I tousled his hair, before fixing stray pieces that I'd knocked askew, "Tape?"

He shook his head, and then backed away from me to stand next to Devyn, "Do I smell?" I asked.

Bella walked over to me, and pressed her nose into my neck, inhaling slowly. Her tongue darted out for a quick lick that no one could see, and then she backed away, smiling at herself, "Nope, he smells good to me."

Alice grinned, "And how does he taste, Isabella? Hmm?"

My wife blushed; her cheeks seemed to be forever tainted red as she looked down to the tile floor. Alice smiled, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders, gently jostling her, "Oh Bella, we all know that you've licked every part of Edward."

Devyn and Andrew winced, and my daughter turned toward her cousin, "Too late, but do you want to get the heck out of the kitchen, Drew?"

Andrew nodded, "Yup… I think…" The doorbell rang, "that there's someone at the door. Let's go get it!"

The two eight-year-olds rushed out of the kitchen, and when the door was opened, it revealed my parents. Tristan and Nathaniel took off toward the living room, wanting hugs, candy, and money, or whatever else they could get from my parents' bribery. My siblings followed them.

I sighed, and took advantage of not having kids nearby to harass us, and kissed my wife. The kiss was soft, and slow, my tongue taking time to taste hers. I gently nibbled on her bottom lip, before pulling back, and dragging my tongue across her warm lips. Softly blowing on them, I smiled when she shivered at the feelings of warm and cold on her mouth.

Bella's warm hands slid underneath my sweater, gently fingering my nipples as we moved our lips together again. It was odd, but I had always liked to have my nipples touched, and Bella knew how I liked it. My lips traveled away from hers, and I began to gently suck on her neck, wanting to mark her, but not wanting to deal with the questions.

She bit her lip, holding back a soft moan, knowing that someone was bound to hear. Gently stroking her sides, I sighed against her neck, pushing her back into the counter.

Easy there, I warned myself. I thumped my head against Bella's gently, groaning, before letting my face slide down to the crook of her shoulder. She threaded her fingers through my hair, and I sighed against the top of her covered breasts.

I felt someone tugging on my pant leg, and I turned to see Tristan, holding a half eaten candy bar, "Are we leaving now, Daddy?"

I gazed down at my youngest, "Yeah buddy, go get the dog, and then we can go, okay? Nate, Dev, help your little brother so the dog doesn't drag him around the house, please."

"Aww Dad!" "But I'm busy!" Both of my kids argued, and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"First of all, Nate, you're on thin ice, pal, if you remember correctly." I turned toward Devyn, pointing my finger at her, "And if you can't listen, then you are too young to be dating Scottie, so act grown up or you'll lose your privileges."

With four kids, (Andrew had opted to ride with us) and Sniper, our German shepherd fastened into the SUV, I backed out of the long driveway in my black Lincoln Navigator, a hand me down from my father. We'd attached a tree holster to the top of each vehicle, since the three couples were getting one; my parents had a fake one…Geniuses.

Andrew was gazing intently at the DVD screen in the back of my headrest, and my boys were playing a game in the backseat. My daughter was texting Scottie on her cell phone…Yes, my daughter has a cell phone, which was originally only supposed to be for emergencies, and you see how well that worked out.

Bella stroked my knuckles as they rested on my gearshift, her warm fingers begging to intertwine with mine. When we reached a red traffic light, I leaned across and captured her lips with mine, needing to taste my gorgeous angel.

"Mmm…Bella, love, why do you taste like cinnamon?"

The car behind us beeped, and I noticed that the light had turned green. Bella giggled softly, as she stroked my knuckles, "I just added a little cinnamon to my hot chocolate. Gives it an extra kick."

"Hey Momma?" Tristan was peering in between us, trying to get his mother's attention. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see him licking his lips incessantly.

"Trist, don't lick your lips, Ace. You'll chap them."

"Sorry Daddy. Hey Momma?"

Bella turned toward Tristan, and I could feel the atmosphere in the car change as Tristan and Bella shared a silent conversation, "Edward. Pull over."

I pulled off the side of the road, and Tristan immediately climbed over the seats, rushing to get out of the car once it was stopped. Bella pushed open her door, and lifted him out.

"Gross…" My eyes went out the open door, where I saw my youngest hunched over, vomiting into the grass, "I told him not to play. It always makes him sick."

Nate was biting his lip as he watched his little brother puke, gripping Sniper's leash, but soon, he, too, was darting out of the car, chucking the leash at his older sister. Devyn and Andrew turned to watch, but I grabbed both of their shoulders, "Don't watch. We don't need four sick kids."

Andrew shuddered, turning his eyes back to the screen he had been watching previously, and Devyn went back to her texting. As we waited, I tapped my hands on the steering wheel, going with the rhythm of whatever song was playing on the radio.

Once the boys and Bella were back in the car, I pulled back onto the road, praying that we didn't have any more incidents like this one. Two puking boys were enough.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Be honest, and let me know! Opinions make me write faster, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a sneak of something else I've been working on!**

**See you soon,**

**Hayden**


	2. You Stupid Thing, You Fell On Me

Disclaimer: Hayden does not own Twilight. He does, however, own three copies of Twilight. And two copies of each of the other books. YAY HIM!

**Hey there, people. So after 3 days, I'm updating, this should be like the shock of your life. Just so you know, if you're looking for an update on TEOTH we're working on it now. We have, like, 6 pages? Don't quote me on that. Anyway, there's a sneak peak of that down at the end. HEY! Don't move. Read the chapter before you peak…**

**To EverIntruiged because you were my first reviewer, so thanks for that. It seriously means a lot. **

**HerGoldenEyes108, thanks for saying this is the best Christmas fanfic you've read! :D This pleases me! **

**latuacantante4him that is the best story I've ever heard regarding dog vomit. Except, I think my older brother puked in my mom's mouth when he was a baby. GROSS! **

**Prpurpledragon…The girlfriend is not sweet… She hasn't even read my updates. Sniff, sniff… This makes me sad :(**

**And lastly to mickey160, I'm sorry about your grandma. My great grandma passed away on October 21st, which was mine and Ash's 5 month anniversary. If you need to talk, I'm good at listening. If you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this chapter in her memory. **

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of _Christmas Pines_ I let my hands rest against the steering wheel, looking warily at the fields of trees. Sniper whimpered, apparently it was time for him to have a bathroom break.

Tristan tugged on his leash, still looking slightly pale from his vomiting expose, "Ssh, Sniper, just a second, Daddy's praying."

My back shook with laughter as I rubbed my hands against the leather steering wheel, smiling to myself. Tristan was absolutely adorable when he wasn't puking, or irritating his siblings. He was a charmer; truly my son.

Opening my door, I gently tugged Sniper's leash from Tristan's hands. The dog would pull any of our kids across the field if he had to go to the bathroom, so his "doggy duties" were my problem. Once Sniper was relieved, I handed the leash back to our youngest. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, buddy. Keep a good grip on him, please. Don't want him running away."

My youngest son nodded, wrapping the leash around his palm a few times to ensure that Sniper would stay put. The German Shepherd was always well behaved when the children had ahold of him, except during the aforementioned activities; he had been trained well.

"Hey Dad?" Nate wandered toward me, the hacksaw in his hands.

"Who gave you this, Nathaniel?"

"Grandpa told me to give it to you. He said the chainsaw was broken."

I winced, hoping that my father was playing a practical joke on me. We'd be here all day if I had to cut down a tree with this rusty old thing. I dropped the saw to the ground, away from Nate, before pulling his hat over his rapidly reddening ears.

My son smiled when I bent down to pick up the saw, "Thanks for fixing my hat."

I winked, grasping his arm to pull him underneath my armpit, hugging him as best I could with a rusty saw in my hand, "Thank you for bringing this to me. Now let's go see if Grandpa was being a smart ass."

Nate looked at me with wide eyes, "Momma says not to say 'ass'. It's a bad word, Daddy."

"What Momma doesn't know, won't hurt her, okay? That is just between you and me, but don't you dare use that word unless you're reading the Bible out loud, got it pal?"

"Sure, Daddy, just like we didn't tell her when you broke the vase. We just glued it back together."

"Excuse me?" I heard Bella inquire. I inwardly groaned and closed my eyes, before kneeling down in front of Nate to tie his shoe. Bella hadn't known about the broken and glued together vase after Nate had missed the football that I had thrown to him inside the house.

"Nothing, love, Nate just needed his shoe tied."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I know what I heard, and you and I will discuss it later."

As I kneeled, I gestured for Nate to climb on my back, and wrap his arms around my neck. He let his legs dangle loosely as he held on. Bella swatted at me as I walked away without agreeing to discuss the "vase incident."

Carlisle smirked up at me as I neared his Mercedes, "You know I was just kidding, son. Please don't hurt me."

"Yeah Daddy, Grandpa was just being a smart ass."

My father narrowed his eyes at my son, and I rolled mine before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Didn't we just discuss this, Nathaniel?"

"You said 'ass' was in the Bible, so why can't I say 'ass'? You just said 'ass', why can't I say it?"

Handing my father the hacksaw, I lowered my son to the ground, and swatted his snow-suit clad butt four times.

He whimpered and turned to look at me with glassy eyes, "Don't pout at me. First of all, you were warned; and second, you have a snow suit on. I know how much padding you have, young man."

"But I was just repeating what you said…" His small voice trailed off and his eyes spilled over, tears dripping down his face. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks before they froze on his face. He let out a deep shuddering breath before sagging against my body, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's fine now, Nate. All is forgotten; just watch your mouth from now on." I nudged his butt with my foot, pushing him toward Bella who was eyeing us as she spoke with Rose and Alice, "Go get your Momma."

"Can I still help you cut down the tree? Please Daddy, please, please, please!"

I nodded, "Yes, buddy. Now go get your mother, please, and kiss her, a lot, or Daddy is going to be the one in trouble later."

Nate nodded furiously, "You got it, Daddy."

Carlisle chuckled as Nate ambled off through the snow. I brushed a hand through my bronze hair, shaking out any loose snow that was lying there, "And where is your hat, mister? Do I need to smack some sense into you?"

Smirking, I turned my hip so that he could see that hat hanging out of my back pocket, "You don't have to worry about that, I'm sure I'll get a mouthful later."

"Should be on your head…" He trailed off as Esme walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, a little bird told me that you were being a smart ass." My eyebrows rose as I watched my mother talk to my father.

"Did Nate say 'ass' again?" Esme shook her head, her finger moving up to her lips, effectively shushing me.

"No, Edward, relax. He said smart, and then he was about to spell it, and your wife guessed it." I licked my lips, and my mother's hand darted out to snatch my hat from my pocket, "How do you expect your boys to wear a hat if you don't lead by example?"

"Umm…" I paused, there was no way to respond to that.

Esme laughed, and tossed the hat at me, "Put it on, Edward."

Andrew was yelling something at my daughter, who was on the phone. I sighed walking toward the two of them and Andrew looked as if he was growling, "What's wrong, bud?"

"She's dating Scottie…"

"Is that a problem?"

Andrew ground his teeth, "Scottie's an ass."

I glanced up at the sky. 'Ass' must have been the word of the day, "Hey, I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't be too happy if they heard you say that, little man."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em, Uncle Edward."

I tucked Andrew underneath my arm for the second time that day, "How about you and I take a walk?"

"Sure, anything to stop me from destroying her phone." I tried not to laugh. Andrew had a lot more of his parents in him then even he thought.

Once we were a considerable distance away from my daughter, and any "big ears," I settled Andrew on a log, "So what's wrong with Scottie, Andrew?"

"He's just a jerk. He uses girls; Dev deserves better."

Slinging my arm around his shoulder, I nodded, "No one she's with will ever be good enough, by our standards. But as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Now what do you mean, 'He uses girls'?"

Andrew sighed, tracing patterns in the snow with his toe. I couldn't believe an eight year old would know how to use someone. "He was bragging the other day about how he could snag a different girl each month. And he said that he'd start with Dev. I didn't believe him until she squealed and said, 'Scottie's calling!'"

"I see." I clenched my jaw, and soon I, too, was glaring at the ground. If this boy really was using my little girl, I couldn't do anything to stop it. She had to stop it herself. And I knew she certainly wouldn't listen to me, "Did you tell her that he said that?"

My nephew sighed, "I haven't had a chance yet. I didn't want to tell her if it wasn't going to happen. But now that he's with her, I want to stop it. But I don't know how. And what if she doesn't listen to me? Then he'll hurt her."

I could see my breath as I exhaled harshly, "Well…I think your best bet is to tell her once I take her phone away."

He looked shocked, his jaw dropping, "You're going to take her phone from her? But she'll hate you forever!"

"Yes, well, better to hate me now then to have her with a broken heart later." I stood, brushing the snow off my butt, before extending a hand to hoist up my nephew, "Wish me luck."

His whispered 'good luck' was lost on my back as I walked toward my daughter, taking long strides. She was giggling at something the little player'd said, and when I plucked the phone from her hand she turned to yell, "Dad! Give it back!"

"Scottie, she'll have to call you back later." I snapped the phone shut, and shoved it into my pocket, zipping up the fabric.

"Dad! What the crap!"

"Excuse me, Devyn Renee Cullen? I believe I just heard you say something that you know very well shouldn't come out of your mouth."

She stomped her foot in the snow, spattering white flakes onto my pants, "Daddy! I wanna talk to Scottie." Her pout was horrid; when she was younger I could never deny her, but I'd quickly learned how necessary it was.

"No. This is a time for family, and until you and that boy are married, he is not family. Now deal with it."

"UGH!" Devyn ran through the snow, undoubtedly to go and see if Bella could change my mind. It irked me when the children would pit us against each other. I just hoped Bella would stand firm in the wake of her tears, or at least come talk to me, instead of sending Devyn back to me.

But as I gazed over toward Bella and Rosalie, I noticed that Andrew had just whispered something into his mother's ear, who in turn told Bella. My wife's jaw was set as Devyn approached. Andrew hadn't just wished me luck; he had given me the help I needed. I think he'd earned a wonderful Christmas present from me.

Emmett was walking toward me, as I reached into my pocket to turn off the phone, "Hey, Edward. Andrew told me about Scottie…Too bad we can't beat an eight-year-old's ass."

I snorted and nodded, walking towards the car, with Emmett following me, "Yeah, too bad."

After unlocking the doors, I pulled the battery out of the back of the phone, knowing Devyn was watching me hide the mobile device. I had a better chance of hiding it if I split up the pieces. Handing the battery to my brother, I raised my eyebrow, "Think you can find a hiding place in your car, and not give Devyn access to her phone?"

Emmett nodded, "Sure man. I'll just put it in the glove compartment, she can't be two places at once, and I know Andrew won't give her the other piece."

"Edward!" I turned to see my wife hurrying through the snow to us.

"Yes, love?"

"Devyn's gone. Apparently you taking her phone set her off, and she ran into the trees. Jasper can't find her, and your father went to look, too."

I slammed my hand against the hood of my car, "Fuck. All because I took her stupid phone, which was supposed to be for emergencies, and of course when we have real emergency, her phone is in pieces."

Turning towards my youngest, I yelled out to him, "Tristan, let go of Sniper's leash, okay?"

He nodded, and dropped the leash to the ground, and I whistled for the German Shepherd. Sniper scampered through the snow, panting once he reached me. I knelt down next to the dog and removed the dragging leash, "Go find Devyn, Sniper!"

* * *

**Oh, 8 year old girls are so moody. I know this because my twin sister was extremely moody back in the day. I'm not kidding you! Anyway, if you guys think that Devyn is too young to be dating, I just have a little story for you :D**

**My sister had her first boyfriend when she was 8, and I had my first girlfriend when I was 9. We went on to date until we were 15, so this does happen… I promise?**

**Okay, here's that sneak peak I promised. It won't be forever long, and I hope it isn't too revealing…**

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Chapter 21

EPOV

The moonlight felt hot, breathing down my neck as I climbed out of the back of the truck. Bella was standing with her arms across her chest, tears sliding down her cheeks. Jacob's arm was resting around her waist. It seemed obvious now that he had never been the one that wanted to hurt Bella, but I hadn't been able to look past my prejudice.

As I neared them, Bella was shaking her head, harshly. Wisps of hair framed her soft face, and tears spilled down her pale cheeks, dripping onto the pavement. I took a step towards her, and she collapsed into my arms. I saw Emmett who was talking quietly to Rosalie, as Bella gripped the material of my vest, hands scrambling to hold onto me. Emmett kissed Rosalie softly, and backed away, gesturing for me to follow.

Nodding, I backed Bella away from my chest, unclenching her hands from the hard material of my vest. Her head shook faster, so I reached my hands out to steady her neck. My lips followed my hands, but instead of moving to her neck, I kissed her forehead softly, murmuring quietly against the soft skin, "Bella, I need to go get our daughter now."


	3. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…But I do own Ashel-13. Now that's a task in itself!**

**Please don't kill me! It wouldn't be very nice and then a bounty hunter would murder you. Trust me, it's not fun. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I know, the holidays are almost over, but Christmas for me, is never out of season. Hope everyone's holidays went well, mine did.**

**I recently posted a few one-shots, two are lemony, one is a "Higher Level of Writing" according to some, so check them out! **

**To KristineCullen, this chapter is dedicated to you because you made me remember to update. Sorry! And thanks for the kick in the ass :)**

**I'm glad that most of you noticed that little kids do date early! Thanks for letting me know that you agree.**

**At the bottom, I have a sneak peak of the final chapter of Total Eclipse of the Heart. Ash doesn't know yet, nor does she know about the sneak peak of our new story that I gave in "A Twist In My Story." **

* * *

Sniper padded through the white fluff, his nose pressed against the ground. I stepped over his paw prints, just in case we got lost. Devyn hadn't gotten far, as I heard her sniffling, and Sniper nudged her with his nose, "Go away, Sniper. No one needs to find me."

"What about your Daddy?" Devyn groaned, pressing her face against her purple mittens.

"Especially not you. Stupid dog." I sighed walking through the snow, watching my daughter carefully, in case she decided to run.

"You know, running away never solves anything. Just makes people feel bad, and less likely to trust you."

She scoffed, "You already don't trust me, and I want you to feel bad. You took my phone, and hung up on Scottie."

Kneeling down in front of her, I rubbed her shoulders, as she sat, shivering, "But you never gave me a chance to explain."

"You didn't explain, you just took it and left." I grasped her hands, and pulled my daughter towards me, so that her butt was no longer sitting in the snow, but in my lap.

"I needed to put it away before it got lost or broken. Now are you willing to listen to my explanation?"

Devyn pursed her lips, and puffed out her cheeks, "Will it get me my phone back?"

"I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no. You have a chance to get your phone back. Sit there, and listen to what I have to say, okay?"

"Fine." Her tone of voice didn't give me any reason to give her the phone back, but I waited it out, sitting silently until she gave me the response that I deserved, "Please tell me, Dad."

"From what I understand, Scottie is using you, Dev. I know, but before you get angry with me, just listen. I was one of those boys, the one that used the girls, until your mother managed to saddle me up." I winced at the sexual innuendo, suddenly grateful that my daughter wasn't any older than eight, "They get pleasure," wince, "out of your pain. Boys like Scottie think it's funny to see how many girls they date, but they hate it when the girl does it to them."

Devyn let out an exasperated sigh, but waved her hand for me to continue. Her hair fell out of her hat and into her eyes, and she had to peak up at me from under a curtain of hair. When I reached out to adjust the locks, she brushed my hand off, "Come on, Dad. Finish what you have to say, please."

"What I'm saying is that you should dump Scottie before he dumps you."

She gasped, narrowing her eyes. Pushing herself away from my lap, she huffed loudly, stomping off through the snow, back the way Sniper and I had come. Apparently, I had said something wrong. Glancing over at Sniper, I rolled my eyes when I saw him marking a tree, "Let's go, Sniper."

Bella was hugging our daughter, and the boys were standing adjacent to the "hug-fest" unsure of how to react. I could hear Devyn's sobs, and I glanced over at Andrew who winced apologetically. He had nothing to be sorry for; he was just trying to protect his cousin. I waved off his apology, trying to let him know that none of this was his fault; he was doing what he thought was best.

"Daddy?" Tristan's hat was covered with snow, so I tugged it off of his head, and replaced his hat with my own. It was a little big, drooping slightly over his ears, but It was better than the soaked one that now resided in my pocket.

"Ya, pal?"

"Why is Dev-Dev crying? Did Sniper knock her over? Cause he did that to me once, and I got snow in my eyes, and it didn't feel very good, Daddy. Is that what happened?" Shaking my head, I bent down to lift my son up into my arms.

"No, buddy, that's not what happened. Your sister is just upset with Daddy right now, but she'll be fine soon."

"Okay, Daddy. I'm sleepy." I chuckled, kissing Tristan's cold cheek. His skin felt like ice, so I let my hot breath bounce of the pink skin.

"You're sleepy? You still have to help me cut down the tree. You can't fall asleep on me!"

Tristan giggled, "Daddy you're silly."

"I'm silly? Oh I'll show you silly!" Tristan squealed as I grabbed his legs, and dangled him upside down, barely dragging his head across the snow. Swinging him slowly, I began to move in circles as he held his hands out to touch the white fluff, giggling loudly. Soon, everyone was watching the two of us with bright smiles on their face, even my daughter.

"DADDY! LEMME GO!" Tristan was giggling loudly, so I settled him on the ground. His tiny chest was heaving as he breathed in and out, "You're nuts!" The two words made me smile, as I crawled over top of my son to kiss the now sweaty forehead that hid beneath his hat.

"You're nuts, Tristan Cullen."

"Edward, would you get out of the snow, please. I didn't realize that I had four children!" Tristan smiled up at me, his lips slightly parted.

"Ya, Daddy, get out of the snow, or you might in trouble." The way he extended the word 'trouble' made me grin. I liked Bella's kind of trouble.

"No, Bella, I think I'm quite content on the ground." My youngest squirmed out from beneath, hurrying towards his grandparents as fast as his little legs would carry him. I saw Andrew and Devyn talking quietly by a large pine tree, and Nate was play fighting with Emmett. I didn't notice my wife until her shadow loomed over me, her cheeks red.

She kneeled down next to me, her lips hovering above mine. Her breath ghosted over my mouth as I gazed up into her brown eyes, "Get your sexy ass off of the ground, or I'll make you."

I waggled my eyebrows, grinning up at her, "Oh? You'll make me? How do you plan to do that? Hmm?"

My first and last mistake was not watching as my wife scooped snow into her hand. Her other hand opened my pants, and soon the snow was sliding across my crotch. I whimpered, teeth chattering as the wet snow began to soak into my other layers of clothes, "Was that a good enough answer for you, mister?"

Clenching my eyes shut, I nodded slowly, "But you didn't have to be so violent. Little Edward is going to have to go through treatment before I can use him again. So guess who won't be getting any for a while?"

Bella giggled, pressing her lips against my ear, sealing her mouth around my lobe, "Well, if you use your hand, I can use mine too."

Groaning softly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her lithe body pressed to mine, "You are very distracting, Bella Cullen."

She giggled, and traced my facial features, from my forehead to my jaw line with her pointer finger, "I can't help that I married the sexiest man alive, now can I?"

"Four years straight!"

Bella laughed, rubbing her nose against mine, "More like twelve years straight, sweetheart."

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting my wife and my private time for the second time that day. Jasper smirked down at us, "As much as we would 'love' to watch you get down and dirty in the snow, we have things to get done. Besides each other."

I chuckled pressing my nose into the bare skin of Bella's neck, huffing with fake agitation, "Bella, I told you to stop, you never listen."

My wife rolled her eyes, smirking down at me. Her hand dropped below my waistband, and patted my crotch, packing the snow on my already frozen bits. I groaned, hurriedly scrambling off of the ground to shake the snow out of my pants.

Tristan and Nate stood staring up at the tree, their eyes wide. We'd finally managed to leave _Christmas Pines_ without any more trouble. Devyn got her phone back, after promising she'd be careful. Bella was unpacking the ornaments, and I was laying on the couch, staring at my family.

Apparently, Bella decided that the decorations were unpacked enough, and soon she was cuddled up against my chest, as the children decorated the tree. My parents would be back soon to take the children out Christmas shopping for Bella and I, and we'd get our much needed alone time.

Our youngest flopped down next to us and Bella began to play with his soft hair. I smiled at the two, as Tristan's head lulled back, hitting the couch as his mother continued her comforting gesture.

A soft knock rapped against our front door, but my parents didn't bother waiting. Carlisle and Esme stepped inside; both bundled in winter jackets, shivering slightly from the brisk air. Tristan, who had fallen asleep while Bella played with his hair, was fully alert upon hearing his grandparent's voice.

Once the engine started, and the front end of my father's SUV exited my driveway, I glanced down the street, watching until I could no longer see it.

Bella pressed herself up against me from behind, her hot breath lingering against the warm skin of my neck, "I have an idea."

Her lips traced patterns on my flesh, and I had to bite my lip to stop a moan from escaping, "Oh, you do?"

She nodded, her hands moving to my waist, fingers slipping underneath the hem of my shirt. Her fingernails dug into my flesh and I hissed in pain, spinning in her arms, crashing my lips to hers.

My wife grasped at my back as my tongue slid over hers, tasting every inch of her mouth. Soon, her back was pressed against the couch, my hips rocking against hers. Our frenzied thrusting ended when Bella cried out, tipping her head back. Acting on their own accord, my lips attached themselves to her soft, pale neck.

The passion seemed short lived, as Bella nestled on top of me, hand skimming over my jean clad erection. Just as she was about to dip her hands inside of my pants, lights flashed across the couch, and I lifted her away from my body, obviously alerted.

Bella glanced down at the bulge in my pants, and jerked her head in the direction of the bathroom. Something bad would surely happen if anyone saw me in this state, so I growled, stumbling off towards the bathroom.

Loud voices filled the foyer as I decided whether I should get rid of the problem, or save it for later. When I heard Emmett's voice, I knew the answer. "Fat men tap dancing naked, Mike Newton kissing Jessica Stanley."

There was a knock on the door, and Bella's soft voice called out to me, "Are you alright in there, handsome?"

She jostled the locked knob, so I pulled open the door. Her eyes glanced down at my jeans, and a small smile tugged at her lips, "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later."

"What are they doing here, love?" Bella winced at my irritated tone, and a blush decorated her soft cheeks.

"I forgot that I told them we'd wrap Christmas presents while Carlisle and Esme took the kids shopping. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

My sigh of disgust did nothing to remove the unwanted guests from my house. Bella hooked her fingers through my belt loops, pulling me from the sanctuary of the bathroom, "Come on, Edward, it won't be that bad."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, because that tone of voice makes me want to do leaps as I exit the bathroom."

She tapped my cheek, before turning to leave me standing alone in front of the bathroom door, "Just remember, later."

After taking a deep breath, I lifted my feet and started in the direction of my family members. This was going to be a long night. Sexually frustrated Edward was not something to be meddled with.

* * *

**It was kind of short. I hope you like it, if not I may have to cry in a corner or something? I dunno. I don't usually cry, I usually get super pissed and out of control. Anyway… Lemme know what you think, and I will continue giving sneak peaks! **

**See you soon,**

**Hayden**

**SNEAK PEAK: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

_**Scratching my head, I narrowed my eyes at the computer screen, trying to lessen the glare, "Quinlan? Bella, love, that sounds like the name of a country."**_

_**Libby, who had bounced into the room, giggled softly. She'd wanted a little brother and had made the fact very clear; never partaking in our discussions unless we were talking about boy names, "What about Princess, Daddy? Or Yellow?"**_

_**I chuckled, leaning down to tickle Libby's sides, wanting nothing more than to hold her. I had a few more weeks, and then the internal damage would be healed enough for me to do some lifting, "Nope, you're my princess."**_

"_**But Yellow, Daddy! My little brother could be named Yellow!"**_


End file.
